deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Deadliest War Machine: F-35 Lightning II vs Yakovlev Yak-141
The F-35, the next generation VTOL-capable stealth fighter scheduled to be deployed by the US and other allied militaries VS The Yakovlev Yak-141, the prototype Soviet VTOL jet fighter. Only one can be THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE! =Combatants= F35 Lighting II The F35 Lightning II, also known as the Joint Strike Fighter is a stealth fighter that exists in conventional, VTOL, and carrier based variants, and is intended to adopted by the US Air Force, Navy, and Marine Corps, as well as the British Royal Navy, and the air forces of the countries of Canada, Australia, Italy, The Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Isreal, and Singapore. Japan has also shown interest in purchasing F35s. The F35 comes in there models, as conventional take off and landing, a short take off and vertical landing, and a carrier based model. The aircraft is due to enter US service between 2016 and 2018. Yakovlev Yak 141 The Yak 141 was a Russian prototype VTOL supersonic fighter first designed in the 1970s and first flew in 1987. The aircraft was designed for use by the Soviet Navy on aircraft carriers. In 1991, the Yak 141 made its first vertical landing on a Russian aircraft carrier, however, the aircraft never entered service. =Weapons= Cannon GAU-22/A Equalizer (F-35) The GAU-22/A is a four barreled version of the GAU-12 25mm gatling gun. The weapon has a rate of fire of 3300 rounds per minute, and has a muzzle velocity of 1040 meters per second when firing high explosive incendiary rounds. The gun has a maximum range of 3660 meters. The F35 carries 180 rounds for the gun. GSh-301 30mm Autocannon (Yak-141) The GSh-301 is a 30mm automatic cannon used on Russian fighter aircraft. The gun has a rate of fire of 1500-1800 rounds per minute, and has a muzzle velocity of 860 meters per second. The gun has a range of 1200-1800 meters. The Yak-141 carries 150 rounds for the gun. Short Range Missiles AIM-9X Sidewinder The AIM-9X Sidewinder is a the latest in a line of air-to-air missiles existing in since the 1950s. The AIM-9X has a speed of Mach 2.5 and a range of up 35.4 kilometers, with a minimum range of one kilometer. The AIM-9X missile is uses an infra-red guidance system equipped with systems to defeat infra-red counter measures, and thrust vectoring to increase maneuverability. The missile can be fired "off boresight, at targets to the side of the aircraft, claimed to be up to 90 degrees using a helmet mounted display. The missile has a blast fragmentation warhead. Vympel R73M1 The Vympel R73M1 air-to-air missile, also known by its NATO reporting name of "AA-8 Aphid" is a Russian-made infra-red guided air-to-air missile capable of striking a target at a range of up to 30 km, flying at a speed of Mach 2.5. The missile has "off-boresight" capability, meaning it can be fired at targets not directly in front of the aircraft. 119's Edge The F35's Sidewinder'' for its greater range. Long Range Missiles AIM-120 AMRAAM The AIM-120 AMRAAM is a beyond visual range active radar guided missile with a range of up to 72 kilometers. The missile flies at speeds of Mach 4, and does not require further input from the pilot once launched- a "fire and forget" weapon. The AMRAAM carries as blast-fragmentation warhead. Vympel R77 The Vympel is a Russian missile similar to the AMRAAM. The R77's range varies greatly according to sources. For the purposes of this match in will have a 72 km range like the AMRAAM. The weapon has a flight speed of Mach 4.5. The missile is armed with a fragmentation warhead. 119's Edge While the R77 is faster, both weapons are well above the maximum speed of the opposing aircraft. Even. =Statistics= =Notes= Voting ends on Sunday, Feb 5th unless there is insufficient turnout. Battle '''F-35 Lightning II: Yak-141: Five F-35 Joint Strike Fighters flew over an ocean. "All right men", the lead pilot F-35 said, "We've got hostile aircraft incoming! Cleared to engage!" The lead F-35 pilot flipped the master arm switch and fired an AMRAAM, impacting one of the enemy Yak-141 fighters. The Yakovlev exploded in a ball of flames in fell out of the sky in flaming pieces. The rest of squadron of enemy Yakovlev 141 fighters released chaff and made evasive maneuvers, avoiding the missiles fired by the rest of the F-35s. One of the Yak-141s acquired a RADAR lock on an F-35 as it opened its ordnance bay, compromising its stealth. The Yakovlev pilot retaliated with a Vympel R77. The missile impacted and destroyed and F-35. The rest of the Yakovlevs moved in close to engage with heatseekers. One of them, however, was shot out of the sky by an AMRAAM fired one of the lead F-35's wingmen. The three remaining Yaks flew in at the F-35s, the lead Yak-141 firing of an R-73 missile, the missile impacting one of the F-35s and destroying it. The F-35 leader's wingman spotted one of the Yakovlev's coming in from his 10:00. He locked with the helmet-mounted display and fired an AIM-9X Sidewinder missile from off boresight. The missile turned towards the target and impacted the enemy aircraft nose-on, sending up the front half in a ball of flames. The pilot who scored the kill could not celebrate long, however, a he felt his aircraft shake from a sudden impact of multiple 30mm cannon shells. Looking behind him, he saw flames erupting from his engines. The F-35 pilot pulled the eject lever. His seat rocketed out of the aircraft, before his parachute opened, and he drifted towards a small island in the ocean. His aircraft crashed into the water just short of the island. The two remaining F-35's went after the two surviving Yakovlevs. The wingman fired a Sidewinder at one of the Yaks and took it down in a ball of fire. The lead F-35 pilot, moved on the enemy aircraft at a range of only a few hundred meters. The pilot fired his 25mm Gatling gun, spraying out a hail of explosive and armor-piercing shells. The final Yakovlev caught fire and fell from the skies. Battle F-35 Lightning II: Yak-141: Five F-35 Joint Strike Fighters flew over an ocean. "All right men", the lead pilot F-35 said, "We've got hostile aircraft incoming! Cleared to engage!" The lead F-35 pilot flipped the master arm switch and fired an AMRAAM, impacting one of the enemy Yak-141 fighters. The Yakovlev exploded in a ball of flames in fell out of the sky in flaming pieces. The rest of squadron of enemy Yakovlev 141 fighters released chaff and made evasive maneuvers, avoiding the missiles fired by the rest of the F-35s. One of the Yak-141s acquired a RADAR lock on an F-35 as it opened its ordnance bay, compromising its stealth. The Yakovlev pilot retaliated with a Vympel R77. The missile impacted and destroyed and F-35. The rest of the Yakovlevs moved in close to engage with heatseekers. One of them, however, was shot out of the sky by an AMRAAM fired one of the lead F-35's wingmen. The three remaining Yaks flew in at the F-35s, the lead Yak-141 firing of an R-73 missile, the missile impacting one of the F-35s and destroying it. The F-35 leader's wingman spotted one of the Yakovlev's coming in from his 10:00. He locked with the helmet-mounted display and fired an AIM-9X Sidewinder missile from off boresight. The missile turned towards the target and impacted the enemy aircraft nose-on, sending up the front half in a ball of flames. The pilot who scored the kill could not celebrate long, however, a he felt his aircraft shake from a sudden impact of multiple 30mm cannon shells. Looking behind him, he saw flames erupting from his engines. The F-35 pilot pulled the eject lever. His seat rocketed out of the aircraft, before his parachute opened, and he drifted towards a small island in the ocean. His aircraft crashed into the water just short of the island. The two remaining F-35's went after the two surviving Yakovlevs. The wingman fired a Sidewinder at one of the Yaks and took it down in a ball of fire. The lead F-35 pilot, moved on the enemy aircraft at a range of only a few hundred meters. The pilot fired his 25mm Gatling gun, spraying out a hail of explosive and armor-piercing shells. The final Yakovlev caught fire and fell from the skies. The lead F-35 pilot reported the location where one his squadronmates had gone down. Fifteen hours later, he was rescued by a US Navy helicopter. WINNER: F-35 Lighting II Category:Blog posts